1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a shutoff and stop valve, in particular for fuel injection systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In all areas of hydraulic control and regulation technology, stop and shutoff valves that switch quickly and without delay are required. The dynamic properties of fuel injection systems could also be improved considerably and their design simplified by means of quick-acting shutoff valves.